The present invention relates to a waterproof zip closure and a method for manufacturing it and, more particularly, to a waterproof zip closure consisting of two rows of teeth, each joined by means of a zip closure tape. The rows of teeth are locked into each other or separated from each other by a slide. The zip closure is sealed when the zip closure is in a closed position.
Conventional zip closures consist of two rows of teeth that can be joined by zip closure tapes. It is also known to employ slide means for locking and separating rows of teeth from each other, and to form seals, as in European Patent EP 0 210 632 B1. However, conventional techniques, such as that disclosed in EP 0 210 632 B1, are cannot be changed to adapt to changes in elasticity, tightness, and handling ease.
German Patent DE 37 15 068 discloses a waterproof zip closure where the zip closure is led around a set of small teeth, abutting the tapes of both sides when placed in a closed position. Inexpensive and conventionally known types of zip closures (plastic spirals, for example) are not adapted for use with known sealing means because of their respective methods of manufacture. Thus, designs such as DE 37 15 068 are disadvantageous because of the manufacturing costs involved.